


Я подумаю об этом завтра

by reflexyz



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflexyz/pseuds/reflexyz
Summary: Хлою начала бить крупная дрожь, слёзы ручьём полились на чёрную ткань траурного платья, она судорожно всхлипнула.— Мне так страшно! Я боюсь умереть и попасть прямиком в Ад...
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 6





	Я подумаю об этом завтра

**Author's Note:**

> Оно само! Автор просит его простить, он тоже не хочет в Ад :-)  
> Он ждёт пятого сезона и сильно скучает...  
> Виртуальная печенька тому, кто уже по названию поймёт, при чём тут коньяк с корсетом и икота :-)

— Коньяк — это не выход, моя дорогая. 

Она прижала мокрый платочек к губам, пытаясь сдержать икоту.

— Вот уж право, не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду?! 

— Вот уж право, всё вы понимаете! Я имею в виду, что вы пьете в одиночку, и когда люди об этом узнают, вашей репутации конец. И вообще — пить в одиночку не самая лучшая мысль, что бы ни случилось... А что случилось с вами? Не хотите поделиться? — он осторожно и ласково взял её за руку.

Иногда ей казалось, что ближе него у неё никогда никого не было, что, несмотря на всю его непредсказуемость, цинизм и пошлые шуточки, только с ним она чувствовала себя так... просто и спокойно, — сейчас же это чувство стало таким сильным, а желание излить душу таким нестерпимым, что она не смогла больше сдерживаться. 

Её начала бить крупная дрожь, слёзы ручьём полились на чёрную ткань траурного платья, она судорожно всхлипнула, — но тугой корсет, стальными лапами охватывающий её тело, не давал вздохнуть полной грудью, и у неё потемнело в глазах и едва не подкосились ноги. Мужчина, поняв её состояние, бережно подвёл её к дивану, усадил и присел рядом, сжав её холодные ладони.

— Мне так страшно! Я боюсь умереть и попасть прямиком в Ад... 

— Ах, вот оно что! А я уж испугался, — в его тёмных глазах заиграли знакомые озорные искорки.

— Вы же знаете, что Ад существует! — она попыталась обидеться на его несерьёзный тон, но его руки были такими тёплыми и сильными, что отнимать свои не хотелось. — И я теперь это знаю...

— А почему вы, собственно, думаете, что попадёте туда? — серьёзно, но всё с той же едва уловимой шутливой ноткой спросил он.

И тут она всё-таки икнула. И с ужасом поняла, что забыла текст. Она открыла рот, закрыла... Но в в голове было абсолютно пусто, и поэтому она начала говорить то, что действительно её мучило, от чего она частенько с криком просыпалась по ночам:

— Я же тебя чуть не убила!..

— Стоп, стоп, стоп!!! Что за отсебятину вы тут несёте?.. — лучи софитов погасли, стало чуть прохладнее и легче дышать. — Милочка, вы не Вивьен Ли, на ваше место найдётся сотня желающих попробоваться на эту роль. Соберитесь! Съёмочная группа — перерыв на пятнадцать минут!.. А вы, дорогуша, выпейте холодной воды, что ли... И приведите уже себя в порядок!

Ей, похоже, действительно надо было... попить воды. Всё вокруг кружилось и расплывалось, будто она и впрямь хлебнула коньяку, её на самом деле душили слёзы и мучила икота, и она совершенно не представляла, где она находится и зачем. Единственное, что было ей знакомо, так это софиты на съёмочной площадке и Люцифер, бессовестно запрокинувший голову к любимой фляжке. 

— Что здесь происходит? — прошипела она, потянув его за руку и вынуждая оторваться от вожделенного сосуда.

— Это ты мне скажи, — огрызнулся он, кося глазом, как взятый под уздцы конь, и стараясь не пролить ни капли на свой чёрный джентльменский наряд. Огляделся вокруг и предположил, — может, мы работаем под прикрытием? 

— С одной амнезией на двоих? 

— Да, действительно, это было бы странно... Вообще-то я и чувствую себя очень странно. Будто сплю... или только что проснулся. Честно говоря, лучше бы проснулся, а то сон был препаршивейший...

Ох...

— Люцифер... Прости, мне очень жаль... но это всё-таки сон. Мой сон. Ты же в Аду, улетел, чтобы сдерживать демонов, — слёзы вновь подступили к горлу. 

— Да? Что ж, это хотя бы логично. Но тогда объясни мне вот что, детектив, — почему ты пьяна, как старый сапожник, и почему вдруг ты боишься Ада? Вот уж не думал, что у тебя такое богатое воображение... Ты всегда казалась мне такой здравомыслящей! — теперь уже совершенно явно поддразнивал её Люцифер. — Пусть это и сон, но сны могут кое-что рассказать об истинных желаниях того, кто их видит. Ну, так мне говорили...

— Я... Я не боюсь попасть в Ад, — сказала она, и поняла, что говорит чистейшую правду. — Точнее, я боюсь, что я уже в Аду, и ты мне просто снишься. И что однажды мне приснится другой сон, не такой хороший. И в этом сне я всё-таки успею налить яд в твой бокал, и отец Кинли... 

— И поэтому ты пьёшь перед сном? Пойми меня правильно, Хлоя, я бы и сам не хотел попадать туда трезвым, — да что уж лукавить, я б сейчас парочку вечностей променял на бутылку чего-нибудь покрепче! — но брать с меня пример не стоит! Ты храпишь, когда выпьешь. И потом, я не твой бывший, не бросал тебя по смс, а теперь ещё и уложить не смогу... Ни в каком смысле, — теперь уже прыснули они оба, и не сговариваясь, откинулись на спинку дивана, как в тот памятный вечер: Люцифер ласково обхватил её левой рукой и притянул к себе, поглаживая большим пальцем её плечо, а она прижалась к его горячему боку и устроилась в этом импровизированном гнезде поудобнее, ладонью чувствуя биение его сердца. Кринолин ужасно мешал, и она мельком подумала, что Мэйз наверняка назвала бы его отличнейшим пыточным орудием.

— Если мне не изменяет память, — после пары минут уютного молчания прозвучал у неё где-то над головой задумчивый голос Люцифера, — то далее по сценарию Рэтт Батлер делает Скарлетт предложение руки и сердца. Как думаешь, твой сон?..

— Давай лучше не будем тратить его на всякие благоглупости, — попросила она, зарываясь в тёплые объятия поглубже. — К тому же там всё очень печально закончилось. 

— О, ну это как сказать, — оживившись, возразил он. — Вообще-то мисс О’Хара мне всегда казалась женщиной, способной навести шороху даже в Аду, если б Батлеру удалось от неё туда скрыться!

— Я подумаю об этом. Только завтра, ладно? А сейчас просто обними меня покрепче...

"И не убоюсь я Зла..."


End file.
